<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>russian roulette by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948551">russian roulette</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>supermega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drowning, Lowercase, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Murder, Poisoning, Shooting, Stabbing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>'until the very last moment<br/>you’ll have to trust me</p>
  <p>i’m your sweet russian roulette<br/></p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Magee/Matt Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>russian roulette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based on the music video for Russian Roulette by Red Velvet, vaguely, mostly just the everyone killing each other part. hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it had started slowly; every little thing ryan's friends did, how their mannerisms and habits that had once meant nothing to him suddenly seemed like the most irritating thing in the world. how they spoke, acted, became beyond infuriating to the point where it took everything within him not to snap at them - and when it became too much, leaving recordings or hang-outs early became the new norm.</p><p>he didn't like it, no, he hated it, and it hurt having to push away his only friends once his irritation escalated to a much, much worse state. more specifically, the slightest things filled him with an almost violent rage that gave him the worst intrusive thoughts he could think of. it was too much, he knew he needed help, but that required admitting this was a problem and not <em>them</em> being the problem instead.</p><p>and, well, he had to do something. otherwise, it'd drive him crazy, since simply pushing them down was and wouldn't ever work.</p><p>and who better to help him than one of his own friends; matt.</p><p>ryan had always known matt had a thing for him, for years now. as long as he'd known the younger, matt had been constantly pining after him like some lovesick puppy, staying single and ready waiting for the day his friend might just reciprocate those feelings. </p><p>he never did, of course. matt was never his type, never had been and never would be. but would it really hurt that much to lead him on and believe that his beloved ryan really did feel the same? someone who would be so willing and easy to convince?</p><p>it was easier than ryan thought, apparently. a few lies and bullshit really went a long way on someone like matt, who ate up every little 'we don't need them' and 'we can be happy together, just the two of us' till it seemed like he'd entirely forgotten those same friends were the people he'd known all his life, ever since he was a child.</p><p>frankly, matt was wrapped around his finger. and for the first time, ryan was grateful, because without him all his plans would either go bust or fall through and end up with him in jail. at the very least, he could put the blame on matt if they did.</p><p>so, together, matt and ryan decided to take out their friends, the tucker brothers, starting with the oldest to the youngest.</p><p>their first target, harrison.</p><p>matt led harrison out to a secluded area in the false hope that the two were taking a short cut to the local movie theatre to see some movie that harrison wouldn't stop rambling about.</p><p>when the two men got closer to the area that ryan was hiding, matt began to drag behind, letting harrison walk ahead. when harrison finally noticed that matt wasn't behind him he stopped in place and turned around, but it was too late at this point.</p><p>he cupped his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice. "matt? this isn't funny, cut the shit, dude."</p><p>he pulled his phone out but groaned when he realized he had no reception. he began to walk back home when suddenly he was hit on the head by a rock and fell on to the cold, hard floor with a loud thud. </p><p>he rubbed his head in pain, wincing as a figure now stood over him, the honey dark eyes staring down into harrison's hazel ones.</p><p>"ryan..?"</p><p>ryan smiled as he pulled a knife from behind his back, causing harrison's eyes to go wide as he tried to frantically crawl away, but to no avail, as ryan then pushed his back down with his foot.</p><p>"tsk, tsk, tsk." ryan lifted his foot off of harrison's back and squatted down in front of him, prodding the knife at the older man's chest. </p><p>harrison sat up, looking into ryan's dark expressionless face with fear. "w-what are you do-" harrison was cut off by ryan plunging the knife into his chest, causing him to let out a loud cry of agony. they both grunted as harrison quickly grabbed the end of the knife, trying to pull it out of him only for ryan to push it deeper into the wound.</p><p>"stop fighting, it'll be easier for the both of us." ryan grunted with a smirk. he then pushed harrison back onto the ground, who continued to weakly take the knife out of his body with feeble grasps &amp; attempts that came to no avail.</p><p>ryan stood up and chuckled as he lifted up his foot, stomping the knife deeper into the older one. harrison's hands flew away from the knife as he screamed &amp; coughed up blood, with ryan watching as the soul left his beautiful eyes until he was fully gone.</p><p>now that harrison was dealt with, ryan only grunted and moved his foot away, wiping away the sweat from his forehead. matt soon appeared out from behind a tree, joining his friend near his now-deceased best friend.</p><p>"he was a pain in the ass," ryan let out a deep sigh, "hope the other two don't struggle as much." he turned around to face matt and gently kissed his cheek, "good job at leading harry out here."</p><p>matt only stayed silent as ryan walked over to the tree that matt was standing at, pulling a gym bag full of clothes out and changing out of his bloodied clothes, stuffing them inside of the bag and quickly zipping it back up.</p><p>"let's get out of here." ryan smiled as he put the gym strap over his shoulder.</p><p>matt hid the body around some fallen leaves then quickly followed ryan as the two left the area, as if nothing had ever happened.</p><p>with harrison now out of the way along with some bullshit excuse that he took a secret vacation, it was time for the two's next victim, jackson.</p><p>jackson would be a lot easier, due to his gullibility but ryan couldn't risk letting his guard down for anything and ruining all of his plans.</p><p>ryan took the remaining tucker brothers - plus matt - to the local lake. luckily for him, he picked a perfect time before sunset when he knew there wouldn't really be any other people around, and began to whisper his plan to matt once they got to their location, making sure the younger knew it off by heart. </p><p>once they arrived there and picked a spot to set their dry stuff down, the four men swam around the lake for a few minutes, laughing and having fun like everything was normal, until matt persuaded carson to leave the water and look at the sun setting. the younger brother, completely oblivious to matt and ryan's plans, followed matt out of the lake and down some path, leaving ryan and jackson alone.</p><p>ryan dipped under the water, swimming behind jackson, who was already heading towards the docks to follow his brother and matt. ryan rose out of the water when he was as close as possible to the other man, and quickly dunked jackson's head under the water before he could do anything. as much as jackson thrashed around, it came to nothing as his screaming was muffled by the water while he continued to struggle, until ryan felt him stop moving and released his grip.</p><p>jackson's body rose to the surface and, before the others came back, ryan quickly hid the body at a pre-dug hole that he already had waiting prior to the murder, then head back to the shore to wait for the two other men to arrive.</p><p>matt and carson soon returned once it turned nighttime, the younger tucker brother yawned then looked over ryan's shoulder, tilting his head in confusion. "where's jackson..?"</p><p>"he got picked up by a friend," ryan shrugged. </p><p>carson hummed and didn't ask any further questions afterwards. the three men dried off their bodies and drove back into town, and for the entirety of the ride back, matt stayed silent, guilt haunting him from helping murder his two best friends. he bit his bottom lip at the thought of knowing that carson was next, totally in bliss, not knowing that his brothers were dead and that he would soon be joining them, and that matt couldn't help him without ryan turning on him. if only he could do something, <em>anything.</em></p><p>but for matt, it was far too late to go back now as they pulled into the driveway of his home; a home that was now full of empty beds that would never be slept in again. the thought made matt shudder, but thankfully ryan seemed too distracted to notice as he stepped out the car and led carson inside, waiting at the doorway for matt to follow.</p><p>after quickly pulling himself together, matt cleared his throat and caught up with ryan, who stopped him in the doorway with a tight grip on his arm that made panic flare up immediately from within.</p><p>"you feeling okay?" ryan asked quietly, looking matt dead in the eye.</p><p>matt swallowed hard, feeling his friend's dark eyes pierce his own electric blue irises, "yeah, yeah, i'm good, man," he replied, forcing a smile and moving to walk away - till the grip tightened significantly.</p><p>"you're not having second thoughts, are you?"</p><p>matt's heart dropped, "what? of course not?"</p><p>ryan smiled, "good," he said bluntly, letting go of matt's arm and walking away to enter the kitchen &amp; begin the third part of the plan, leaving the younger to come down from his moment of panic and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, before following the older and pushing down his anxieties.</p><p>by the time he got there, ryan was busy making up some instant noodles for youngest brother remaining, who was sat waiting in the living-room watching tv, entirely oblivious of what was the come. on the counter next to the eldest male was a small bottle with a pitch-black liquid inside, to which a small droplet of it was dripped into the soupy-noodle mixture and mixed in thoroughly. </p><p>standing in the doorway, matt watched as ryan prepared the meal, biting his lip from a mixture of nerves and uncertainty. it was scary, what he was getting himself into, but at the same time ryan had promised him it was out of love for <em>him</em>, that when all this was over they could be together; just as matt had always wanted.</p><p>but was it all worth it? to see his friends die one by one?</p><p>seeing ryan's face illuminated in the golden light of the kitchen, brown eyes illuminated like pools of honey, a focused and concentrated expression worn on his face made evident by his knitted brows and pursed lips, watching with the thought that the man before him could soon be all his forever - maybe it was worth it after all.</p><p>"you ready?" ryan's voice spoke, snapping him out of his mild trance.</p><p>matt nodded quickly, realising ryan had already finished with the food and was now waiting for them both to go and enact the plan. he followed close behind his older friend, sitting down next to carson as ryan handed the youngest his food and sat on the next chair closest to them.</p><p>carson accepted it with a small, grateful smile and the soft utter of a "thank you" before happily tucking into his noodles, a hum of content slipping past his legs as he ate away at them, blissfully unaware of the fate he was steadily walking in to. by the look on his face, carson was even unaware of anything off about the food at all; no weird taste or bad flavour, just...noodles.</p><p>when matt looked over towards ryan for a moment, there seemed to be a hint of a grin on his face that he was trying to hide as he told the youngest brother about the whereabouts of his two older brothers - jackson was with his girlfriend, harrison wouldn't be back for a day or two - as carson listened intently with his eyes trained on ryan.</p><p>that was, till he stopped eating to cough. once, then twice, then the coughs became increasingly more violent to the point where the bowl fell from his grip and on to the floor as he clutched at his throat, gasping and clawing at the skin as strained <em>'i can't breath </em>'s forced their way out. his face was pale white with shock, and all matt could do was watch as his best friend began to die slowly in front of him, choking on the poison that wracked his insides for all it was worth, gaze into his hazel eyes full of fear and betrayal, glossy with tears that never got a chance to fall down his cheeks before he went limp.</p><p>and it was all over so quickly; his body was now resting limply against the chair, head hung low, arms limp by his sides, throat red with lines &amp; scratches from his feeble attempts to breathe. he was gone, and now all they had to do was get rid of his body and he'd be truly, set in stone gone. it should've hurt, yet matt could only feel numb.</p><p>'this is all worth it' matt kept telling himself, 'it's all worth it for ryan.'</p><p>and he continued to tell himself that as he disposed of the body, all the evidence, alongside his partner. now it really was just him and ryan, against the world, partners in crime. forever.</p><p>when matt returned back to the house, ryan wrapped his arms around the lanky male's waist, resting his head on his shoulder and kissing his neck, "i love you, matt," he murmured softly, resting his face in the crook of the younger's neck.</p><p>matt's heartbeat sped up, finally hearing the words that he's been waiting for years to hear, to slip out of ryan's lips. the younger male couldn't help but smile, closing his eyes and melting into the embrace. </p><p>"i love you too, ryan," matt replied, reciprocating the affection he'd been dying to hear.</p><p>the two soon went off upstairs and into bed, together this time. matt held onto ryan's now sleeping form, his brain repeating ryan's "i love you" over &amp; over until he closed his eyes and joined his now-boyfriend into a peaceful, easy sleep.</p><p>the next few weeks, the news began to fill up with reports of multiple dead bodies found across the state. on one hand, ryan seemed emotionless, while on the other, matt was silently freaking out, anxious that the two lovers would soon be caught and that matt would be separated from ryan, his worst fear imaginable. </p><p>ryan seemed to catch onto matt's anxiousness and reassuringly kissed him on the lips, murmuring sweet nothings and easing his boyfriend's panic even just a little bit. the two proceeded to go out in public a few hours later to buy boxed hair-dye for the two, who planned on changing their appearances and fleeing the state.</p><p>when they found the colours they wanted, the two made their way over to the counter to pay for the goods. matt shakily handed the cashier his money, which ryan noticed and took his free hand into matt's giving him a light hand squeeze that seemed to work a tad as his shaking died down momentarily. </p><p>matt smiled softly and the two soon left the store, driving back home. matt was first to get his hair dyed by self-nomination. ryan helped bleach his hair and color it, and together they waited for the colour to set in before matt leaned his head back down into the tub and began to wash the dye out, oblivious to what was coming his way. ryan smiled a sinister grin to himself as he unwrapped his gun from under a spare towel that sat on the floor. he held the gun in his hand, feeling the cold metal beneath his fingers, and hummed contently to himself.</p><p>"i'm so glad i have you matt, you're the best boyfriend i could ever ask for," ryan remarked sweetly, smiling down at the younger male below him.</p><p>ryan thinks he could hear a muffled "really?" from under the running water. he smiled and replied with a simple "yeah," and the room went silent once more, not before a quiet "you're so sweet" in response from matt.</p><p>he watched as matt lifted his head from the tub, black dye dripping down his neck, and before matt could tell what was happening ryan shoved the barrel of the gun against the back of his head forcefully. matt whimpered at the impact, attempting to twist his head around to see what had just hit him.</p><p>"w-what's going o-" matt quickly blurted out, but before he could finish his sentence ryan pulled the trigger, and in an instant matt's body fell limp into the tub as his blood splattered against nearly everything in sight; the wall, tub, sink, floor &amp; all over both their clothes. the water from the showerhead mixed with the liquid secreting from the bloody wound at the back of matt's head, turning its clear surface bright red as it trickled down the drain.</p><p>instead of matt's voice, or the voice of one of the brothers, all that could be heard was the soft noise of water droplets hitting matt's dead body, soft thudding noises that were all the more audible in the deathly quiet bathroom.</p><p>finally, ryan was alone. no more tucker brothers, no more matt, just him and his thoughts. forever.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>special thanks to my boyfriend, @propertyofcd for originally giving me the idea and helping with grammar edits + writing some as well !!&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>